jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
SKE48
SKE48 (S'a'''k'a'''e48) is the first AKB48 sister group, they have their own theater In Sunshine Sakae building, in Nagoya (Aichi Prefecture). They debuted in 2008 and made their major debut in 2009 with single Tsuyokimono yo. Members Team S * Ishiguro Yuzuki * Inoue Ruka * Otani Yuki * Kamimura Ayuka * Kitagawa Yoshino * Sakamoto Marin * Sugiyama Aika * Tsuzuki Rika * Nakamura Izumi * Nojima Kano * Nomura Miyo * Matsui Jurina * Matsumoto Chikako (Co-Leader) * Yamauchi Suzuran Team KII * Aoki Shiori * Arai Yuki * Ego Yuna * Oshiba Rinka * Ota Ayaka * Oba Mina (Leader) * Kataoka Narumi * Kitano Ruka (Co-Leader) * Shirai Kotono * Souda Sarina * Takayanagi Akane * Takeuchi Saki * Nakano Airi * Hidaka Yuzuki * Furuhata Nao * Mizuno Airi Team E * Aikawa Honoka * Asai Yuka * Ida Reona * Kamata Natsuki * Kumazaki Haruka * Kurashima Ami * Saito Makiko * Sato Kaho * Suenaga Oka * Sugawara Maya * Suda Akari (Leader) * Takahata Yuki * Tani Marika * Nishi Marina * Nonogaki Miki * Hirata Shiina * Fukai Negai * Fukushi Nao (Co-Leader) 9th Generation Kenkyuusei * Aoumi Hinano * Akahori Kimie * Arano Himeka * Ikeda Kaede * Ishikawa Kanon * Iriuchijima Sayaka * Ohashi Mako * Okamoto Ayaka * Kawashima Miharu * Shirai Yukino * Suzuki Ena * Suzuki Kokona * Takeuchi Nanami * Tanabe Mizuki * Nakasaka Miyu * Hirano Momona * Fujimoto Fuyuka 10th Generation Kenkyuusei * Aoki Rika * Igarashi Hayaka * Ishizuka Mizuki * Ito Miki * Kato Yui * Kiuchi Rikako * Kito Mikuru * Sawada Kanon * Sugiyama Anan * Nishii Mio * Hayashi Mirei Sub-Unit SKE48 have one official sub-unit, Love Crescendo. Discography Singles * 2009.08.05 Tsuyokimono yo (強き者よ) * 2010.03.24 Aozora Kataomoi (青空片想い) * 2010.07.07 Gomen ne, SUMMER (ごめんね、SUMMER) * 2010.11.17 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! (1! 2! 3! 4! ヨロシク!) * 2011.03.09 Banzai Venus (バンザイVenus) * 2011.07.27 Pareo wa Emerald (パレオはエメラルド) * 2011.11.09 Okey-Dokey (オキドキ) * 2012.01.25 Kataomoi Finally (片想いFinally) * 2012.05.16 Aishiteraburu! (アイシテラブル！) * 2012.09.19 Kiss Datte Hidarikiki (キスだって左利き) * 2013.01.30 Choco no Dorei (チョコの奴隷) * 2013.07.17 Utsukushii Inazuma (美しい稲妻) * 2013.11.20 Sansei Kawaii! (賛成カワイイ！) * 2014.03.19 Mirai to wa? (未来とは?) * 2014.07.30 Bukiyou Taiyou (不器用太陽) * 2014.12.10 12-gatsu no Kangaroo (12月のカンガルー) * 2015.03.31 Coquettish Juutai Chuu (コケティッシュ渋滞中) * 2015.08.12 Maenomeri (前のめり) * 2016.03.30 Chicken LINE (チキンLINE) * 2016.08.17 Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai (金の愛、銀の愛) * 2017.07.19 Igai ni Mango (意外にマンゴー) * 2018.01.10 Muishiki no Iro (無意識の色) * 2018.07.04 Ikinari Punch Line (いきなりパンチライン) * 2018.12.12 Stand by you * 2019.07.24 FRUSTRATION * 2020.01.15 Souyuutoko aru yo ne? (ソーユートコあるよね？) Studio Albums * 2012.09.19 Kono Hi no Chime wo Wasurenai * 2017.2.22 Kakumei no Oka Stage Albums * 2010.02.10 Team S 2nd Stage "Te wo Tsunaginagara" * 2010.03.03 Team KII 2nd Stage "Te wo Tsunaginagara" * 2010.04.28 Team S 3rd Stage "Seifuku no Me" * 2012.03.14 Team KII 3rd Stage "Ramune no Nomikata" * 2013.10.09 Team S 1st Stage "Party ga Hajimaru yo" * 2013.10.09 Team KII 1st Stage "Aitakatta" * 2013.10.09 Team E 1st Stage "Pajama Drive" * 2013.10.09 Team E 2nd Stage "Saka Agari" * 2017.09.27 SKE Festival External links * Official Twitter * Avex official website Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:2008 Group Formations Category:2009 Debuts Category:Idol Groups Category:Orthodox Idols